Maknae, Don't Cry
by luhanotes
Summary: "Aku berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur. Aku berharap tidak ada lagi pertengkaran kecil antara sesama member karena hanya berbeda pendapat dan masalah sepele. Aku sayang kalian,". EXOfic! Friendship. Mind review?


**Maknae, Don't Cry**

**Author : gaemkevin [deercode]**

**Genre : Brothership, little angst, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : K-T**

**Summary : "Aku berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur. Aku berharap tidak ada lagi pertengkaran kecil antara sesama member karena hanya berbeda pendapat dan masalah sepele. Aku sayang kalian,"**

**Disclaimer : semua cast memiliki dirinya masing masing.**

**Warn : Brothership/typos/absurd/etc.**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari pesan Sehun ke seluruh member di Sukira.**

.

.

* * *

.

**BUGH!**

"Apa-apan kau ini, hah?!"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kau kan yang menaruh seluruh eyelinerku ditempat sampah?!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Bohong!"

.

**PRAANG **

"Astaga kau ini bisa tidak berhati-hati!?"

"Aku sudah berhati-hati! Tanganku saja yang licin!"

"Alasan! Kau tau berapa harga sebuah piring, hah?!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Memang berpengaruh pada hidupku?!"

"YA!"

.

**BRAK**

"Kau selalu seenaknya! Pikirkan juga kemauanku!"

"Tapi aku memang ingin disini apa salah?!"

"Tapi aku yang tertua disini! Harusnya kau mengalah!"

"Mana bisa seperti itu!? Yang ada kau yang mengalah!"

**BAGH! BUGH!**

"Berhenti memukuliku!"

"Kau yang mengacak kamar, memang kau tau seberapa lama aku membersihkan kamar kotor ini ha?!"

"Aku hanya mengacak seprai!"

"Lalu siapa yang menumpahkan kuah ramyeon di sekitar lemari?! Setan!?"

"Ya! Jadi kau menyebutku setan?!"

"Aku tidak bilang! Kau sendiri yang mengaku!"

.

**CTAK CTEK**

"Jangan memencet-mencet seperti itu! Kau mau membeli yang baru jika rusak?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti channel, apa itu salah?"

"Tapi kau terlalu kasar!"

"Memangnya kau pikir kau tak kasar hah?!"

"Hei kau menghinaku!"

"Aku tak menghinamu! Hanya berbicara fakta!"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, dasar tidak sopan!"

"Lalu kau mau apa jika aku tidak sopan?!"

"Ge, hentikan! Kalian kekanakan! Kemarikan remotenya!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan hah?!"

"Kalian berdua! Dasar berisik!"

"Kau kurang ajar, Tao!"

.

.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI?!"

Semua member menghentikan acara bertengkarnya dan menoleh kearah sang maknae yang tadi berteriak.

"Bisakah kalian tak bertengkar? Bisakah kalian tak berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Bisakah kalian berbicara tanpa emosi?"

Kesebelas member terdiam saat melihat mata Sehun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tak tentu dan bahunya bergetar.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Aku lelah melihat semua ini, Hyung.." isak Sehun pelan. Dia menekuk lututnya disofa dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antaranya. "Selalu seperti ini.."

Isakkan pilu terdengar dari bibir sang maknae.

"Se—Sehunnie.. Maafkan kami.." ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca melihat adik kesayangannya menangis. Dipeluknya Sehun dari samping dekat dengan sayang.

"A—aku lelah, Hyung... Aku lelah melihat kalian yang setiap hari berdebat.. Aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar.. Aku lelah melihat kalian yang lama kelamaan menjadi baku hantam. Kenapa tak ada yang bisa berpikiran dewasa disini? Kalian lebih tua dariku.. Harusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikan malasah dengan kepala dingin,"

Seluruh member terdiam. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga sudah mengeluarkan air mata sedaritadi.

"Sehunnie.. Maaf, kami hanya emosi.."

Sehun terisak kencang. "Bisakah kalian redam emosi dan berbicara pelan-pelan? Aku tau kalian semua juga lelah. Emosi kalian tidak stabil. Tapi aku tak bisa jika melihat kalian bertengkar terus menerus.."

Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun dan mengelus kepala Sehun sayang. "Maafkan aku Sehun.. Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan jadi seperti ini..."

Sehun terdiam tapi isakkannya samar masih terdengar.

"Hyung.. aku mau tidur.." bisik Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengangguk dan membantu Sehun berdiri. Sehun menyembunyikan kepalanya dileher Luhan, tak ingin menatap wajah para member yang kelihatan sangat bersalah.

**BLAM**

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Gara-gara kau yang membuang semua eyelinerku, aku tak bisa menahan emosiku!" tuduh Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Kau ini! Kerjaannya menyalahiku terus! Berkaca sana!"

"Kau—!"

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" bentak Kris kesal.

"Kau yang diam!" sahut BaekYeol bersamaan.

"Apa!? Kalian benar-benar—"

"Kris! Jangan ikutan emosi! Kalian bertiga ini sama saja!" omel Suho frustasi.

"Tapi Suho mereka—"

"Kau bersalah, ge! Aku, dan semuanya disini juga bersalah!" kata Tao lantang.

Kris, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menunduk.

"Maafkan kami," ujar BaekYeol berbarengan.

"Kita membuat maknae kita menangis. Hyung macam apa kita ini?" isak Kyungsoo pelan. Xiumin memeluk Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Aku tak tau kalau Sehun bisa se-emosional itu," ujar Kai.

"Kita baru saja selesai persiapan comeback dan besok akan comeback. Mungkin Sehun merasa tertekan karena gugup atau semacamnya," jawab Lay.

"Tapi kita semua juga sama, kan?" tanya Chen.

"Dia maknae, Jongdae-ah,"

"Tapi aku juga maknae," kata Kai.

"Kau dan dia berbeda, Jongin,"

Kesepuluh member terdiam kembali.

"Sudahlah, sekarang semuanya tidur saja, besok kita akan comeback dan pasti jadwal sangat padat," suruh Suho.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan memasuki kamar masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

.

Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas. Padahal ia yang minta ditemani kenapa Luhan tidur duluan?

Sehun menoleh lagi kearah meja dan menemukan fotonya dengan kesebelas member. Air matanya mengalir.

Tangannya menyatu didepan dada dan matanya terpejam.

"Tuhan.. Aku ingin agar semua member tidak lagi berseteru karena masalah-masalah kecil. Aku ingin mereka selalu akur. Karena aku sangat sedih saat melihat mereka berteriak bertengkar oleh sesamanya,"

Sehun menghapus pelan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku mohon, Tuhan. Karena aku sangat amat mencintai setiap anggota. Aku ingin bersama mereka selamanya. Amen,"

Setelah berdoa Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dengkuran halus terdengar tak lama setelah itu.

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengaliri air yang ia tahan selama memejamkan matanya tadi. Dia mengelus sayang surai warna-warni rambut Sehun.

"Amen, Sehunnie. Amen,"

.

* * *

.

Sehun tertawa pelan saat Ryeowook atau member lain melontarkan candaan yang begitu menggelitik perut. Dia senang saat seperti ini, saat seluruh member tertawa bersama.

"Sehunnie, apa ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada seluruh member?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tersentak kaget. Dia menunduk sedikit dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sehunnie mangambil mic yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Aku.. selalu berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur.. Aku.. Aku.." Sehun mengusap hidungnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasakan ada air yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

Member lain tersentuh melihat Sehun.

"Sehunnie sangat peduli kepada member lain," ucap Kai menenangkan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, jangan menangis! Ayo," kata Chanyeol memberi semangat pada Sehun.

Sehun menunduk sedikit, dia mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Aku tak mau menangis saat rekaman ini sedang berlangsung.." ucap Sehun pelan dengan sedikit tertawa. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia membungkuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Sehunnie.." bisik Luhan saat melihat air mata Sehun yang begitu banyak dipelupuk mata.

Digenggamnya erat mic yang berada tepat di depan bibirnya. "Aku berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur. Aku berharap tidak ada lagi pertengkaran kecil diantara sesama member karena perbedaan pendapat atau masalah kecil. Aku sayang kalian. Aku.." Sehun menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana jadi yang termuda dalam grup karena aku adalah salah satu maknae juga. Kadang sulit karena memang merasa jengah ketika melihat para tertua bertengkar hanya karena berbeda pendapat dan hal kecil," kata Ryeowook menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun terisak. Lay yang disampingnya mengelus sayang bahu Sehun.

"Jangan menangis, Sehunnie. Kau maknae kami. Kau kuat," bisik Lay.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Sehun terduduk di sofa ruang tunggu sambil terus mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Mereka sudah selesai rekaman namun Sehun masih merasa sangat sedih.

"Sehunnie, kau masih menangis?"

"Jangan menangis Sehunnie.."

"Sehunnie.. Kau membuatku sedih.."

"Sehunnie.. Kami minta maaf.."

"Sehunnie..."

"Sehunnie.."

"Sehunnie.."

Sehun malah makin terisak saat para member yang menenangkannya begitu perhatian. Seluruh member mengerubungi Sehun dan melontarkan kata-kata sayang.

"A—aku.. Aku sayang pada kalian.."

Beberapa member langsung menitikkan air mata ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang sangat lirih.

"Aku tak mau melihat kalian bertengkar lagi.."

Seluruh member langsung mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan kecil adik termuda mereka.

"Maafkan kami, Sehunnie.. Kami tidak memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini.." ucap Baekhyun menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Aku juga Sehunnie.. Maaf, kami memang terlalu kekanakan," kata Kyungsoo dengan isakan pelan.

Luhan memeluk Sehun sayang. "Kami semua janji sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertengkar lagi,"

"Janji?" tanya Sehun. Bukan hanya pada Luhan tapi seluruh member.

"Janji!" jawab seluruh member kompak.

Sehunnie tersenyum tipis. Dia mengahapus air matanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu berjanji satu hal lagi padaku.."

"Apa itu, Sehun?" tanya Suho.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Kalian harus berjanji, akan terus bersama-sama denganku. Hari ini, besok, lusa, dan selamanya.."

Seluruh member langsung mengangguk dan menjawab bersahutan 'kami berjanji', 'itu pasti', dan 'selamanya Sehunnie..'.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Kesebelas member tertawa dan berebut memeluk Sehun.

"Aku sayang kalian semua.."

"Kami juga sayang padamu, Maknae.."

.

.

**-FIN-**

* * *

.

A/N : BAAK! Wakakak. Sumpah ini ff apaaaa? Kok gajelaaaas? Maaf ya. Abis aku bener-bener tersentuh waktu liat Sehun yang ngasih pesan sama seluruh member disukira. Dia maknae yang baik:'). Sama kayak... Kyuhyun... /eytz/

Maaf ya kalo ini jadinya malah garing dan alurnya aneh. Author gatau cara bikin nangis orang:'). Kecuali ya nangisin anak kecil. Itu mah gampang-_-

Oh, iya. saya ganti pename. Why? No reasen. Just ingin.-

Muehehe. Mind Review?

Kiss and Hug for ya~{}


End file.
